workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12 (AIAG)
Review Responses: ray233: Thank you, I will. Greer123: Thank you. Charles Ceaser: Sorry, but I don't watch Merlin. I'm sure there are plenty of Crossovers if you search for them. anarion87: Thanks. Gime'SS: You're welcome. odinlowejr88: To be fair, Harry has greater enemies to surpass, and he has done so through training and with minimal rituals. keyblademeister88: Glad you liked it, and to be fair, most of the Wizengamot were smart enough to not take the bait. Anyway, this is chapter 12/13, and my Crossover is up to chapter four, but it will be beta'ed and updates will be slower. Lycan01: Thank you. Alex2909: I'm glad you did, originally I intended for her to join Harry in battle and them slaughter a tribe of giants together, but Harry prevented that from coming about. June 24th, 1995. It was finally the day of the third task and Harry had already breezed right through all the obstacles in his way... The boggart was disintegrated by a lightning bolt, the golden mist was easily bypassed and Harry was already on his way to the Cup... It was still early, but Harry was supremely confident in his victory. A scream shook Harry from his thoughts... Fleur's scream! Harry ran to her without hesitation, cutting through the maze like it was nothing, using his battle magic and some precision applications of fiendfyre and quickly arrived near a stunned Fleur, and a shocked and Imperioused Krum. Harry quickly stunned Krum and then bound him, before checking his wand to confirm that he had, in fact, used the Cruciatus Curse. That done, he applied a protective spell on Fleur, and sent up red sparks for them both. He continued onto the Cup, cutting through obstacles where necessary and completely bypassing a sphinx. He arrived at the Cup minutes later and reached to grab it... He was distracted by an incoming spell, which he casually deflected to the side, before turning to face Diggory. "That was a very stupid thing to do, Diggory. The correct response for you was to run and hide until I won." Harry said angrily, pissed by Cedric's attempt to attack him from behind. "It was just a distraction and it worked. I'll duel you for the Cup, Harry." Diggory offered confidently. "How generous of you to offer to duel me for something I got too first..." Harry replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But, why not? You won't last very long, because I'll fight by rules..." Cedric suddenly looked very nervous. "Fair warning: don't blink." That was the only warning Cedric got before Harry launched a stunner as a warning, which Diggory barely dodged. He didn't dodge the next one, which went straight through his hastily formed shield. Cedric was defeated in mere seconds. Harry sneered at the defeated form of Cedric Diggory and took the Cup, which was a Portkey; according to Harry's senses. Harry arrived in a graveyard and quickly sent the Cup away as an escape route and concealed it with family magic. Harry began inspecting the area for wards and magical traps, finding none, which Harry thought exceedingly arrogant of Tom, but Tom was never accused of great humility. Harry waited patiently for Pettigrew and Voldemort to get to the ritual site, they were nearby, but Peter was moving very slowly. Minutes later... The instant Pettigrew appeared, Harry attacked, banishing Voldemort into the dirt and disarming Peter. "Hello, Pettigrew... I'm so glad you're here." Harry said menacingly, his eyes shining with malice. Harry castrated Peter and destroyed his genitalia "Can't have you reproducing, now can we? Besides, there are enough little rats in the world already." Harry began ripping out Pettigrew's fingernails and toenails, one by one, relishing in his screams of pain, but not even that was enough for Harry. Harry used a curse to rip out all of Pettigrew's body hair at once, causing more screams of agony. Harry ripped out Pettigrew's teeth moments later, prolonging the screams and when those died, he ripped out one of Peter's eyes. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Most unfortunately, his torture of Pettigrew was interrupted by him being restrained from behind by a rather large snake. Harry did manage to return his wand to his holster, wanting to keep that from the hands of his enemies. "Let me go!" Harry commanded in parseltongue, the snake briefly slackened before re-tightening. "Good, Nagini," Tom said from the dirt. "Get up, Wormtail, and complete the ritual!" Pettigrew whimpered and stirred feebly. "Y-yes, M-master," Peter stuttered, moving slowly from shock and pain. Peter managed to get up, albeit slowly, and began preparing the ritual. Since Harry wanted his blood to be used, he would just wait for Tom to make his biggest mistake yet. Eventually the ritual was ready and Pettigrew put Volde-brat into the cauldron. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" Here, Harry made a note to place his families graves under the Fidelius Charm. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." Harry found this version of the ritual inferior and more crude in comparison to Morgana's ritual. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Pettigrew tried to penetrate Harry's flesh, but Harry had the durability of two giants as his own and found his attempts mildly amusing. "Put your everything into it, princess," Harry said with a mocking smile and was rewarded with an impotent glare. Eventually, Pettigrew managed to pierce Harry's arm and draw enough blood, with Harry negating his regenerative abilities to help. Once the knife was removed, Harry quickly regenerated for the battle that he was about to engage in. He wanted to be at full strength for this. "Robe me," Tom commanded after the ritual completed, and having risen from the cauldron. "Yeah, cover that tiny thing up," Harry said mockingly. Harry actually thought that all powerful wizards were suppose to be well-endowed, but Tom was apparently the exception to that rule. Tom couldn't place Harry under the Cruciatus Curse due to Nagini being wrapped around him. "Did you pull a Frankenstein and take that from a newborn?" Harry asked, causing Tom to glare murderously at Harry for daring to mock him. "You're so small that you could have sex with a virgin and she would still be one afterward." Pettigrew laughed and was placed under the Cruciatus for it. "If you get any smaller, you'll have 'innie'." "You poor dumb bastard," Harry said to Pettigrew. "You sold-out my family for this tiny-c***ed bastard, who tortures people on a whim." Pettigrew finishing 'robing' Tom and Tom commanded Nagini to release Harry. Harry had assessed Tom's magical power and had confirmed that his own was greatly superior. "Welcome back to physical form, Tiny Tom," Harry said with a smirk and dodged a Cruciatus Curse. "How rude!" Harry mocked, deciding to take it seriously before Tom began monologuing. They began trading spells, with Harry shocking Tom with his knowledge of Dark Magic, battle magic, and dueling ability. Harry was easily dominating their fight, and Tom was unable to match him in speed, power, or magical knowledge. And Harry was still holding back several secrets, while discreetly employing his plan against Tom... he was using blood magic to drain the magic from Tom, causing him to weaken faster and Harry would also be inflicting permanent damage to Tom's magical potential. Harry was transferring his own fatigue onto Tom, and with Tom in his weakened state, he was making a very poor showing in his first duel against Harry. Eventually, Tom made a mistake, and Harry capitalized, disarming him, and then summoning Tom's wand into his hand, before restraining his enemy. "Pathetic... And we were suppose to be equals in power!" Harry said snidely. "At least according to that stupid prophecy!" Harry said, to Tom's shock. "Yes, I know of it. I am superior to you in every way, Tom... My magic is greater and more potent. My blood is more pure. My bloodline is more distinguished. And yet, that prophecy claims that we are suppose to be equals." "But, you? You're a bastard son of a muggle and squib! You lost your only noble title to me, your followers are in Azkaban and with your return, I can, at last, have them destroyed. I proclaim you the Dark Peasant, Tiny Tom, my inferior in every way." Harry bound and silenced Pettigrew, and pocketed Tom's wand. "You will make a fine prisoner to parade around and your defeat should enable me to destroy the Dark Faction." Harry had to suddenly blast away Tom's attacking pet snake, Nagini, but that was distraction enough for Tom to quickly escape with his pet. The best part of Tom's escape? It all went according to Harry's plan! He neutralized the risk of Priori Incantatem, took proof of Tom's restoration; in the form of his wand and Pettigrew, and gave Tom just enough information to do what Harry wanted him to do: liberate his followers from Azkaban, so that they could be killed, and start a war where Harry's enemies could all die, some even at Harry's own hand. Harry was quite pleased with today, it had been greatly beneficial to him, and it was about to get even better... "Fiendfyre," Harry said, conjuring his second favorite fire spell and directing it at the graves of Tom's muggle family. The bodies were destroyed in moments; depriving Tom of further chances to be resurrected by cutting off his ritual supplies. That done, Harry retrieved Pettigrew and the Cup, and was instantly Portkeyed away. -------------- Harry landed on the ground, dropping Pettigrew as he landed, but Harry quickly recovered and got to his feet in time to be nearly rendered deaf by the cheers and noise of people from the stands. Augusta and Alexander were first to Harry. "We retrieved Barty Crouch Jr. when he became a victim of the magic that you placed upon Miss. Delacour, which was quite impressive, by the way." Alexander informed Harry. "He's being detained, and I see you retrieved Pettigrew..." "Yes, Voldemort is back. I was distracted by Pettigrew and was ambushed by Voldemort's pet snake and captured. My blood was used in a ritual to restore his body, but I managed to out-duel and defeat him. He sadly escaped due to his snake attacking me, I didn't have time to place wards to contain him, and had to settle for lesser evidence of his return." Harry quickly explained. "We will end the celebration early and contact Amelia and the Minister. Once that is done, we can question Crouch and Pettigrew, and expose this so-called Dark Lord's return." Augusta said, to which Harry and Alexander nodded. Augusta quickly announced the end of the celebration, due to the capture of Peter Pettigrew, another Death Eater, and the return of the 'so-called Dark Lord Voldemort'. Harry also sent Dobby to retrieve Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet was a weapon that Harry knew well how to wield, and now was yet another opportunity to do so. No one had noticed Minerva McGonagall sent off a Patronus message. Line break-remove text and replace. Everyone had finally arrived, and in Fudge's and Bones cases with security. Fudge had tried bring Dementors in, but the wards refused them admittance; on Harry's orders, but Fudge was unaware of that little fact and only accepted that due to Madam Bones presence and her own security. "Auror Shacklebolt, administer the Veritaserum to Bartemius Crouch Jr.," Madam Bones ordered. He stepped forward and did so, with the improved Truth Potion taking effect quickly. "Name?" Bones asked. "Bartemius Crouch Jr." Crouch answered quickly, with the potion having overwhelmed any Occlumency or will-power that he might have possessed. "Year of birth?" "1962." "Are you a Death Eater?" "Yes," Crouch replied, some of his pride in being such slipping through. "Were you involved in a plot to restore the Dark Lord Voldemort to physical form?" "Yes." "Did it succeed?" "Yes." "He's obviously mad or deluded!" Fudge interjected. "My potion forces people to tell the truth," Harry replied in annoyance. "There is still Pettigrew to interrogate, and I can provide a Pensieve memory of my encounter and the wand of Voldemort, which Ollivander can verify. Honestly, Cornelius, this is a great opportunity for you. War time politicians are greatly revered when they make good decisions during war and manage one successfully." "He is not back!" Fudge yelled. "Are you calling me a liar, Fudge?" Harry questioned coldly, making several people nervous. "Yes!" Fudge said angrily. "I expect you to resign as Minister then..." The 'or else' was implied. "Or what?!" Fudge questioned angrily, causing Harry to smirk. "Well... lets see: I orchestrated the exposure of several Death Eaters, helped cripple the Dark and Light Factions, ruined the good name of Albus Dumbledore by exposing his past, I control a majority of the Wizengamot, Hogwarts, the economy, and the Daily Prophet. I also have enough information on you to get you thrown through the Veil..." Harry said, cowing Fudge into submission, albeit for now. "Have I won the **** measuring contest, or do I need to continue?" Harry asked, making Bones, Augusta and Alexander laugh. "I really think that you should view all of the evidence, which will prove that I am right." "No! You will allow the Dementors in so that they can kiss Pettigrew and Crouch, and you will do so immediately!" Fudge ordered. "First of all, never try to order me again," Harry warned. "If you so much as attempt to bring or send Dementors onto any of my properties, it will construed as an act of war, and I will destroy you and all those who dare defend you! If you ever cross me again, I will ruin you and make your very name a joke!" Harry said, having magically pinned a fearful Cornelius Fudge to the wall, while radiating uncontrolled power. "You will leave Hogwarts immediately and if you attempt to arrest me on some trumped up charge or seize Hogwarts, I will make an example of you and the Ministry." Harry just banished the idiot from Hogwarts grounds, having grown tired of him. "You do realize he will likely ignore those warnings, and that he will try making life difficult for you?" Alexander asked in concern. "I know, I'm giving him enough rope to hang himself with." Harry replied, before turning to Madam Bones. "You should get all the information you can out of them, I'll be exercising an old law to exact revenge on Pettigrew and take him prisoner. I'm hoping Augusta will do the same for Crouch." Augusta nodded in agreement, seeing the logic in the idea. "I will do that, Lord Potter. Well played by the way," Madam Bones complimented. "Thank you," Harry said gratefully. The wards alerted Harry to Albus Dumbledore being within the wards. "It seems that McGonagall tipped off Dumbles about current events. Alexander, do you want McGonagall's job?" "Sure!" He replied happily, having wanted it for a while now. "Excellent. I'll go tend to Dumbledore, no interference please." Harry said, before silently disapparating outside Hogwarts and in front of Dumbledore. "Hello, Dumbledore. I don't remember inviting you to my little party." "Harry, with Voldemort having returned we must join forces and put aside our differences." "And by join forces, you mean me blindly following you, while you keep secrets from me for my own good. If you keep secrets, you should only expect others to do the same... Like my mother..." Harry said, causing Dumbledore to look quite confused. "It wasn't love that saved me that night, it was a desperate woman who's husband was blindly and unfailingly loyal to you... She used blood magic to save me Dumbledore and she willingly sacrificed herself and my own father, her husband, to do what you couldn't; defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore looked horrified that Lily had used such Dark Magic and had used her own husbands death for magic. Harry loved reading his mothers journals! She offered an unbiased point of view to read from. James few journals were all pro-light and pro-Dumbledore propaganda. "She loathed you and your narrow-minded beliefs! You fought the war with f**king stunners! You lacked the will to do all that was necessary! You treated the war like a damn Dueling Tournament! You divided and destroyed my own family and my parents marriage. She was going to leave my father and take me with her after the war." Harry said harshly, shocking Dumbledore further. "You are just as responsible for all the death in the war as Voldemort." "I defeated him in our duel, took his wand, and Pettigrew as a prisoner." Harry said, to Dumbledore admiration. "I just need one more advantage to win this war in a timely manner, and according to Nicolas and Perenelle, you won that advantage from Gellert Grindelwald. Give it to me or I will take it by force, it rightfully belongs to a Peverell anyway." "Harry," Dumbledore said, somewhat patronizingly. "Your power and recent victories are going to your head, and you have proven all to willing to hurt others with your power. I cannot in good conscience allow you to have the Elder Wand, it wouldn't work for you anyway; its allegiance must be one through defeat of its previous master." "You only think that because you haven't read the instruction manual..." Harry replied in annoyance, before drawing upon the power of Hogwarts and all those within it and causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen in shock at Harry's apparent power. "Last chance to hand it over..." "No. I won't make you even more unstoppable, you are too Dark, and I might have to put you down." Dumbledore said, fearfully drawing the Elder Wand and preparing to teach Harry some humility. It took more than just immense power to win a duel! He never expected to be blasted back ten feet and have his shield easily shattered by Harry's spell. And he certainly never expected to be disarmed moments later and then forcibly banished from Hogwarts Grounds and land in a pile of garbage. Harry pocketed the Elder Wand with a pleased smile, he had just bluffed his way through his duel with Albus Dumbledore, and had deceived him into believing that he was stronger than he actually was. He now had the Elder Wand and could bolster his power further. Harry disapparated away, needing to protect his families graves and place them under the Fidelius Charm. He would also be placing all of his properties under the Fidelius and would power up the wards to war-time settings. July 2nd, 1995. Harry was finally free of Hogwarts for the summer, and he had decided to go after Tom's last known horcrux, though he also strongly suspected that Nagini was a horcrux, due to the strong connection between her and Tom. Harry arrived at the Gaunt shack and bypassed the pitiful wards placed around it, and then easily overwhelmed the other defenses in his way. Tom really should have invested more power and effort into protecting his horcruxes and should have continually reinforced them. Harry peeled away the rotting floorboards and dispelled the curses on the box before opening it and levitating the cursed ring outside of it. Harry began dispelling the powerful curse placed upon it, which was quite powerful and actually required some effort on his part, but he completed it in two minutes; mainly due to his foreknowledge. That done, he merely converted the soul fragment into magical power and inspected the ring further... And noticed the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on it. "The Gaunt's truly were stupid to reduce such a marvel to a lowly piece of jewelry." Harry said with a sigh, he separated the Resurrection Stone from the gold ring and withdrew the fake and added the symbol to it. Harry then placed the fake ring into the box and re-applied the curses, before undoing the damage he did to the area and leaving behind several more fun surprises. The ring, however, was a magical siphon and contained the same Withering Curse as Tom's, and it was intended for Dumbledore, who most likely suspected the existence of Tom's other horcruxes. There were other defenses intended to harass and weaken intruders, but they wouldn't do much to Dumbledore and Voldemort, and hopefully might lull them into a false sense of security. Harry was most pleased to have acquired all three Hallows, though he didn't feel any different, and supposedly you had to unite them all, and the Cloak and Wand were both at home behind heavy warding and a Fidelius Charm. Having achieved his goal, he disapparated back to Avalon. When he arrived, he was met by Morgana. "It seems that Fudge is trying to illegally seize Hogwarts, the Daily Prophet, several of your businesses, and attempting to strip you of your titles of nobility. He has given Aurors loyal to him orders to illegally arrest you on site." Morgana said, to Harry's concern. "He's failing, but he is still trying. He lacks the influence or support, but you might want to make an example of him, and end him before he can succeed." Morgana loved spying on her enemies and Harry's enemies. "I will do just that. Perhaps burning him alive in the Wizengamot and putting a more capable Minister into power would be the best path. We do need Britain prepared for war and I need to work on some of my own ideas for combating Tom." Harry said, catching Morgana's interest. "A nation sized Marauders Map keyed to keywords such as: Lord Voldemort, my lord, Voldemort, Nagini, the incantations for unforgivable's, and several other names. It would also allow me to track literally everyone and would be a stepping stone to greater control." "You shall get your chance, for the former, Fudge has called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot and has delayed your summons until after he makes his attempt to ruin you, which is greatly illegal. He has committed no less than ten major crimes against you and you can now legally execute him in public under the old laws." "Which I will, but first, I need to look into the Hallows. I recovered all three and I wish to study them. They might be useful when the Aurors attempt to arrest me, because I won't tolerate that and they will be dealt with and possibly even made an example of." Morgana nodded and opted to leave early for the Wizengamot meeting. As soon as Harry neared the other two Hallows, they suddenly turned into energy, with the Stone joining them and instantly fusing with him; infusing him with immense power, and with the excess magical energy instantly propelling him to Archmage status. Harry smirked from where he had fallen on the floor, his glowing green eyes perfectly portraying his amusement. That helped him a lot! It was almost as if Fate wanted him to succeed! Harry disapparated away, to the Ministry. When he arrived, he promptly began walking towards the Wizengamot Meeting Chamber. "Harry Potter! Halt! You are under arrest!" An Auror, John Dawlish, said arrogantly. "It's Lord Potter, Dawlish. And attempting to illegally arrest or detain me under the orders of a corrupt soon-to-be former Minister is a great way to get tossed through the Veil. Should you continue this illegal course of action, I will legally kill you... Now, run along." Harry said before walking away. Dawlish attacked, his co-workers weren't so stupid and hung back and watched in shock, as the spell, which was potentially fatal and borderline Dark, strike Harry Potter in the back... and dissipate into nothingness. Secretly, Harry knew what was happening and had absorbed the spell. Dawlish was casually disintegrated a moment later, and Harry kept walking to the Meeting Chamber. He arrived minutes later and was quickly spotted by an enraged Cornelius Fudge. "You really shouldn't have made an enemy of me Fudge... You shouldn't have ordered Aurors loyal to you to illegally arrest me or have attempted to abuse your position and steal from me." Harry said, to the shared shock of the Wizengamot. Harry handed a file to Amelia Bones. "There you will find enough evidence to put Cornelius Fudge into Azkaban for five life-times." "That file will be burned immediately or you're fired Amelia!" "Hush, Fudge, you won't be alive to follow through," Harry said, to the collective shock of the Wizengamot. "I warned you that I would make an example of you, and everyone here will witness your execution; the worst I could think of... You sought steal from the Lord of five Most Ancient and Noble Houses, and arrogantly believed that you were untouchable. Auror Dawlish attempted to murder me from behind and was destroyed... Your crimes against me alone are great enough that I can personally execute you in any way that I desire. I am going to burn you alive, and let all those watch as a warning that I won't tolerate attacks on me or mine... and given the state of things, that lesson will be quite useful." "Harry cease this madness!" Dumbledore said imploringly. "Silence Dumbledore, and address him with the proper honorific!" Alexander said harshly. "He can legally punish Fudge in that manner... Furthermore, this body will be viewing Lord Potter's memory of Voldemort's resurrection and their duel." That won Alexander some major support. Alexander wanted this war ended quickly so that Britain could finish recovering. "Thank you, Chief Warlock, I'm glad there is someone competent in your position." Harry said gratefully, causing several people to smirk at the implied insult to Dumbledore. "You can't kill me! My supporters will kill you!" "Oh? Who are your supporters?" Harry asked mockingly, knowing that he had very few remaining ones. Most of Fudge's supporters were Death Eaters and corrupt people, and all are in Azkaban. Some ceased supporting him, so Harry was quite safe. "Nothing? Well, goodbye Fudge. And enjoy hell, but please enjoy a preview of it first." Harry said, levitating Fudge from his seat and removing the Minister's Signet Ring. Harry placed Fudge in the accused chair and magically lit him on fire, causing him to begin screaming. Several people looked away, too disgusted by the scene, but Harry forced himself to watch. He chose this fate for Fudge, the least he could do was watch the sentence be carried out... Though he was beginning to reconsider some of his past actions. Sadly, he still had a war to win.